everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Masaru Yamamoto
Masaru Yamamoto he/him ''is the next Old Man from ''Nezumi no Sumo. Adorably (and kind of annoyingly) helpful, very doting, and a big dork for the 90's, Masaru is a near perfect candidate for his story. He sides with the Royals, initially out of a sense of duty, but later stays with it because it's what he felt was best for him. Character Personality * Selfless ** oh honey is he selfless. no one knows if he has ulterior motives or is just a goody saint, but one thing for sure is that he's a sucker for helping anybody. whether physical stuff or being the shoulder to cry on, he's your pal *** of course, this is also his downfall. he's a bit too selfless, and has times when he gets so engrossed in helping, that he forgets about himself. (ramen crates often litter his side of the dorm when he's in this mindset.) tendo/"ten-chan" is one of the people he finds the strength to even vent/discuss about anything related to how tired he is from being mr selfless. * Emotional ** he's not shy to show off his emotions. or well, he's terribly shy about some. but for most, he's pretty much an open book. a pout gets on his face when he's sad or is feeling shafted. his face clearly shows anger when he's an Angery, and he's definitely a beacon of sunshine at other times. *** he's terribly shy about any emotions that are about him thinking of himself. sure, he's happy helping a teacher but is he really happy or is it like a sense of work/duty? internally, he feels like its the latter but does not want to think about that so he focuses on how he feels happy by doing this. help him pls * Stubborn ** he's very stubborn/headstrong about things, such as him helping (even when he's incapable of doing so), or in a certain thing he wants to do. big big big drive to do stuff, and he usually doesn't take no for an answer. all about pushing his boundaries. *** it should be semi-obvious that this really isn't such a good combo with his other personality traits Interests * Baking * Working Out * Skincare * tba for more deets Appearance Masaru is a short guy with a slightly tanned & warm skintone. He has a pair of bushy eyebrows, and big eyes that he puts contacts in to look both pale and sparkly. He has big ears and a cute button nose, and people say he has mousy features, which includes his smile. He always has a blush on his face, and has some scars from playing around as a kid. He has naturally black hair, dyed grey and trimmed into an undercut with a few close shaved lines in it. Story How the Story Goes here we go How does Masaru fit into it? He's the son of the previous couple, and his family has been helping out with the mouse heya for generations, so he's helping manage the family bakery and the relations with the heya. Relationships Family x - divorced His family is a very tight knit family, and he's often seen videochatting his dad or his siblings. He's the eldest kid of 4; in order: Masaru, Hiroki, Tomoe, and Arata. Hachirou Yamamoto Hachirou is his dad, and has raised him and the siblings as a single dad since Arata was born. He loves his dad and often helps in the house whenever he's there. Post-Wonderland, his dad got a fiance who Masaru and his siblings now call "papa". Katsuro Fujita Hachirou's fiance and the Yamamoto siblings' "papa". Masaru cares very much about his papa as well, and is often his videogame partner. Hiroki Yamamoto tba Tomoe Yamamoto tba Arata Yamamoto Friends tba pls make friends with him Romance He's bi, and has dated a few girls and guys before. Tendo Murakami his roommate who he developed a crush on when they were first roommates in their 2nd year. Pet He has a pet raccoon named Rie. Outfits Outfit Style Lots of sleeveless tops. Think West Hollywood Gym Bunny; muscle tees, muscle hoodies, lots of tank tops, frayed cut-off sleeve tops. He combines this with a lot of wacky prints, like a creepy Cheshire Cat grin decal or a bunch of wobbly polka dots. He has no particular bottom style, but he's mainly seen with a lot of culottes or wide leg pants, with equally wacky details. He's never seen without a pair of platform shoes, ranging from customized geta, to 90's club kid moon boots; he's a Smol Guy, he needs to look taller somehow. Another staple of his wardrobe is a good bunch of kimono robes; he has vintage ones that his dad and auntie gave him, a few pieces he bought from thrift shops, and some custom made ones. Outfit Influences tba table tba Gallery Trivia * His name is a pun on the story. Masaru sounds like "mouse", and Yamamoto could read as "base of mountain", which is where the old couple lives. * His nicknames are Masakkun and Ma-cchan. * He talks in a mix of 90's speak and Twitter slang. * He's full of angst potential. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:MonsooonSeasonn